Es Secreto
by Kate Jane
Summary: Ambas saben que lo que hacen está mal y que no deberían siquiera mirarse. Pero ya es algo que ni el mismo Merlín podría controlar. Viñeta. Cho&Hermione. Femslash. Lime.


**Es Secreto**

Ellas lo saben. Saben que está mal lo que hacen y que no deberían siquiera de mirarse. Porque una es una cotilla y la otra un ratón de biblioteca. Porque una viste de azul y la otra viste de rojo. Porque una es la que despierta deseos y la otra es la que los apaga (y no en _ése _sentido).

Pero ambas saben bien, también, que no puede parar. Que no _deben _para. Porque se necesitan. Que no_ quieren _parar. Porque ya es una obsesión.

Ambas saben también que no les interesa nada. Al menos no, cuando Cho le lame el vientre o cuando Hermione acaricia sus pechos. Al menos no cuando se besan o al menos no cuando meten las manos en los cabellos de la otra o cuando se miran a los ojos, a centímetros de distancia, tragando pesado a punto de llegar juntas –_otra vez_- al clímax.

Por eso, ambas puntuales y ansiosas, se encaminan desde diferentes puntos en el castillo para encontrarse otra vez, para hacer las cosas que no pueden en público y que deben quedarse para siempre en secreto.

Porque Hermione está saliendo con Ron (desde quinto, y está en sexto), y no se supone que su lengua haya pasado por lugares que nunca han visto la luz del sol. Es secreto.

Porque Cho está saliendo con Dave Jones (ese Huffie tan mono de su mismo curso), y no se supone que roce cosas que sabe que Ron nunca ha visto siquiera, en Hermione. Es secreto.

El problema está en que no pueden evitarlo. Van ahí por si las dudas, por si la otra va y pueden encontrarse, por si pueden darse un solo beso y luego irse, por si pueden darse un roce y respirar cercanas, por si pueden meterse entre estantes oscuros y olvidados para hacer cosas en secreto.

Y, en el fondo, saben que la otra irá. Que harán mucho más que mirarse o besarse, que todo comenzará con un rose y respiraciones cercanas y terminará entre estantes oscuros y olvidados.

Hermione siempre llega primero. Es costumbre no acordada, pero que se cumple sin chistar. Ella es la que toma un libro para disimular mientras se regaña por ser débil y al mismo tiempo recupera el compás de su respiración (por que ha corrido, siempre lo hace). Ella es la que mira a todos lados para asegurarse de que Cho no ha venido y la que se echa a temblar pensando que hará si no viene. La que se pellizca el brazo para reprenderse y mira la mesa de siempre para ver si está ocupada. No, nunca lo está. Ella es la que se sienta.

Cho es la que llega después. Siempre es así, tardía. Como si no le interesara que Hermione fuera o no. Aunque sabe que irá, porque ella va. Ella es la que la ve en la mesa alejada, sentada junto a la ventana, con la respiración calma y cara concentrada. Ella es la que intencionalmente se acerca y disimula sacando un libro que está en la estantería frente a Hermione (y se asegura de rozarla la mano por _accidente_, conoce la concentración adquirida de Hermione). Ella es la que luego se va a la parte oscura de la biblioteca y aguarda.

Hermione es la que la sigue y la mira de forma seria. Cho es la que le devuelve la mirada candente y la que le pone una mano en el cuello. Hermione es la que la besa y le pone una mano en la cintura. Cho es la que la empuja contra el estante y acaricia sus piernas. Hermione es la que le comienza a acariciar los pechos y lame su oído. Cho es la que suspira primero y la que se arrodilla antes.

Y siempre es igual hasta esa parte. No hay excepciones. Siempre debe ser así y así será. Es una regla secreta que también es inquebrantable. Después de eso varían. Juegan, ríen, se susurran, se abrazan, vuelven a comenzar o se quedan sentadas frente a la otra, con las túnicas cambiadas y las respiraciones confundidas, las frentes pegadas, traspasando pensamientos.

No importa lo que hagan. Ambas saben que es y siempre será, todo, en secreto.

* * *

_Ahora, una pregunta, ¿eso ha sido femslash? _

_Lo siento. Todavía no me manejo en esto. El problema está en que lo adoro y voy a seguir metiéndome en este campo._

_Críticas, por favor, no sólo "¡Te ha quedado muy bien!" Y no digo que no quiera eso, sólo... que necesito saber en qué más puedo mejorar... Gracias por leer esto, en verdad ._

**Katherine**


End file.
